


My Love

by BurrnedUp



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, I just wanna get this done cuz it was a last minute idea, M/M, Not beta, Sex mentions but nothing serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23961454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurrnedUp/pseuds/BurrnedUp
Summary: What were Remus and Virgil doing while the others were arguing?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 141





	My Love

Virgil ran into Remus' room, not bothering to knock because Remus himself doesn't knock. Virgil went up to Remus who was on his bed and plopped down.

Remus turned around from where he was cleaning his knife, "What is it, my dear spider?" 

Virgil turned to look at him and dramatically sighed, "I'm bored. And since you are my beloved, amazing, crazy, and great boyfriend, you are going to unbored me." Virgil sat up and crawled over to Remus where he then laid his head on Remus' thighs. 

Virgil felt Remus run his hands through his hair and Virgil purred at the feeling.

Remus laughed, "Maybe I should call you my kitten, instead of my spider." Virgil blushed and turned his head away from Remus but pulled Remus' hand back down when he tried to stop.

Virgil had a pretty bad day, the wedding had been a complete bust and Thomas hadn't even talked to that many people. He just wanted to do something to get his mind off of everything. Virgil knew the other sides were arguing down stairs but he just didn't want to be a part of it. He'd much rather spend his time with his boyfriend and do stupid shit.

Then Remus' face lit up. His small smile turned into a shit eating grin and he exclaimed, "I know what we can do!"

Virgil laughed, "We're not fucking, Remus."

Remus gasped dramatically, "How dare you assume that was my idea? I'm not that dirty minded!" 

Virgil laughed and sat up so he could move to sit on Remus' lap, then smirked and said, "Oh really? Then what was your idea?" Remus then went bright pink and turned his head so he was looking anywhere but Virgil. Virgil burst out laughing and Remus couldn't help but chuckle himself, what could he say Virgil's laughter was contagious.

Virgil kissed his cheek then stood up and grabbed Remus' hand and dragged him out of the room.

"Come on Remus. Let's watch a murder documentary." Virgil pulled Remus onto the couch and then immediately sat on his lap. 

Remus turned on the documentary and the two watched it in silence with the odd comment from Remus. 

Once the documentary was over Remus noticed Virgil was asleep and Remus wasn't heartless enough to move. He readjusted Virgil so both of them were laying down on the couch and Virgil snuggled into Remus even further. Remus gave a soft smile not really worried about the other sides and what they were doing. 

Right now he was with his boyfriend and that was all he needed. He fell asleep to that thought and later when Roman came in he found the two cuddled together, deep asleep.


End file.
